Touch me
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. Shinobu x Naru. Keitaro x Motoko. Atrevidillo. El primer día de verano. El calor aprieta. Aguas termales. Un encuentro deseado. Un corazón roto. Al final, amor en la posada Hinata.


**Versión editada de este one shot. Se me ocurrió tras leer el manga. Me pareció curioso emparejar a las chicas, y que Keitaro se sintiese atraido por Motoko -y a la inversa. ¿Quién no? Gracias por leer.  
**

**Anime:** Love Hina  
**Parejas:** Shinobu Maehara y Naru Narusegawa / Keitaro Urashima y Motoko Aoyama  
**Título:** _Touch __me_

El primer día de la nueva estación había empezado caluroso: el verano caminaba con todo su esplendor. En la residencia, todas preparaban las maletas para irse de vacaciones: aquella mañana era un ir y venir por las escaleras y los pasillos.

Keitaro seguía en su habitación, pensativo: por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lo veía claro. ¿Declararse a Naru aquel verano? No, ella se merecía a alguien mejor.

En cambio, la chica había acabado su equipaje y aprovechó para darse un baño en las termas de la posada. A ella sólo le atormentaba una cosa: los estudios. No quería perder el tiempo en cosas banales, como pensar en chicos; y, mucho menos, en Keitaro. Se había llevado demasiados chascos por su culpa.

Aun así, en algún resquicio de su corazón, deseaba estar con él.

En la cocina, Shinobu se afanaba en preparar la comida para aquel día vacacional. Además, tuvo el detalle de hacer varios _bentou_ para el camino –hasta la playa. Sonreía llena de felicidad, viendo que su esfuerzo estaba dando buenos resultados: era una chica muy atenta y minuciosa. Tanto que se le caía el alma al suelo si algo no le quedaba bien; por eso, siempre aguardaba por el gesto de aprobación de una persona muy especial.

Mientras tanto, Kitsune y Kaolla habían salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, dejando la zona de la posada Hinata a sus espaldas. Ambas deseaban respira el aire con aroma salado de la costa, y estaban impacientes por salir cuanto antes hacia el lugar de veraneo.

Tan libres y divertidas como siempre estuvieron toda la mañana por fuera. Coincidieron con Mutsumi en uno de los tantos parques de la zona: sin duda, el día era apetecible para caminar.

- Ah, adoro estas termas.- soltó Naru, estirándose sobre una roca con casi todo el cuerpo cubierto por el agua.

- Naru-san…- la pequeña Shinobu Maehara entró en el baño, sorprendiendo a la otra.

- Shinobu… ¿Terminaste con el equipaje?

- Sí… también hice la comida.- respondió con timidez, metiéndose en el agua.

Naru le sonrió. La más joven se sonrojó levemente, emocionándose con un gesto que siempre esperaba. Se desprendió de la toalla –con cierto rubor aún-, y se pegó lentamente a la mayor: ésta se sorprendió un instante. Sin embargo, reconoció que aquel roce era grato, con lo que respondió al abrazo.

Al fin y al cabo, eran dos chicas muy parecidas: ambas habían sufrido similares situaciones.

~ o ~

Keitaro bajaba por las escaleras en dirección al salón, cuando la puerta de la residencia se abrió: apareció Motoko. Pero no la misma que se hubiera enfadado al ver al chico, pues –pese a que él la mirase con los ojos como platos- a ella no parecía importunarle. No era para menos –lo de quedarse como un pánfilo, escudriñándola-, ya que la morena vestía una mini-falda que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y preciosas piernas. Encima, la camiseta de tiras que se acoplaba a su busto, poseía un escote liberal. Algo que no usual en ella.

Pese a todo eso, lo que más llamaba la atención, era su nuevo corte de pelo: reducido hasta la altura de la nuca hacía que se viese más madura. Y bastante más guapa.

- ¿Q-qué miras… Urashima?- inquirió, con un palpable rubor en sus mejillas.

- No, nada…- respondió él con cierto tembleque.- Voy a… voy a… buscar a Naru…- se excusó, corriendo en dirección a las termas.

- Esp-…- susurró ella.

~ o ~

Shinobu suspiraba de felicidad, estando recostada sobre el pecho de Naru: la rubia acariciaba la larga melena azul de su amiga, al tiempo que sentía el roce de aquel cuerpo adolescente con el suyo. En ese instante, la peliazul levantó la mirada y enfrentó sus orbes con los de Naru: volvió a sonreírle, pero de una forma más cómplice. Entonces, la más joven –en su principiante posición- comenzó a acariciar, de forma sutil, una zona erógena que quedaba bajo el agua.

Naru se estremeció: aquellas delicadas y atentas manos atravesaron un umbral impensable.

Placer: un éxtasis inesperado por la rubia. Poco después se vio atrapada por unos tiernos labios, posesión rubicunda de la misma chica que la estaba enmarañando. Ambas cayeron al agua, explotando en un húmedo, esperado y dulce beso, mientras sus siluetas desnudas giraban en el líquido elemento: tan caliente como sus gemidos. Tan mojadas como aquel lugar.

La mayor decidió contraatacar, pues no le parecía justo que fuese la única en _sufrir_ aquella generosa acometida: su mano derecha recorrió la espalda de su joven amiga, llegando hasta un punto de no-retorno, donde sus dedos jugaron con la _intimidad_, haciendo evidente la nula experiencia de ambas. Sin embargo, nunca hubo regocijo más placentero que unir sus suspiros, sus jadeos, sus clamores más profundos, en un acto tan exuberante.

Sus lenguas chocaron, apagando aquella melodía por unos segundos. Segundos en los que, el amor más físico y puro, hizo estragos positivos en sus organismos. Volvieron a rodar por sendas pieles, palpando senos turgentes y jóvenes en su recorrido.

Sin querer, él lo había visto todo: Keitaro se hundió en un abismo. No obstante, un ente palpitó en su interior –en concreto, en su entrepierna. No creía lo que, sus atónitos mirares, estaban observando; aunque mantenía la boca cerrada y las manos escondidas.

Ellas estaban en su propio mundo.

Apareció el agobio. El pelinegro huyó de allí, dejando en libertad las lágrimas provenientes de su interior; seguía sin calmar aquel deseo, no obstante. ¿Qué le pasaba a su mente? Cerró la puerta, queriendo olvidar lo vislumbrado; chocó contra alguien. Habían quedado en una pose bastante comprometida, donde él percibió que la joven mujer no llevaba aquellas vendas tan anti-estéticas.

El sonrojo y la tristeza frenaron la ira de ella. Antaño, hubiera sido así; ahora, sus cuerpos pedían algo distinto.

- Urashima… ¿qué sucede…?

- Naru… Ella y…

- Hay más chicas en el mundo…- instó la morena, intentando sonreírle, acariciando su cara.

- Motoko…- musitó Keitaro, calmándose repentinamente.

- ¿Sí?- sonrió, pícara.- Keitaro… no llevo ropa interior…- susurró su oreja, conduciendo la mano derecha del hombre.

Al final, decidieron dar tregua a sus tontas peleas para experimentar el placer: aquél que llevaban tiempo deseando. Las prendas se deslizaron suavemente, pero con rapidez; dos cuerpos desnudos, fundidos en una danza de respiración agitada y gusto. Nada quedaba bajo las ropas; todo estaba sobre el pasillo. Aquel cuerpo entrenado, tan femenino. Un cuerpo masculino, atentando la intimidad de quien ya era una mujer: el calor apresó sendos espíritus, sosegando un ritmo infernal. Keitaro y Motoko estaban extasiados, pero no cejaron –ni un segundo- en demostrar que, el odio, es la contramedida perfecta para el amor.

El _misil_ había sido disparado hacia el _objetivo_.

~ o ~

Tras una delgada línea de madera, al otro lado del pasillo, las dos chicas continuaban su frenesí: tan íntimo, tan femenino. Tan deleitoso. Amigas que fluían en el agua, que apenas respiraban para tomar una bocanada de realidad, mientras soterraban sus pensamientos más banales entre besos y caricias; entre _caramelos_ y _delicias_. Latidos apresurados; mimos delicados.

- Naru-san, tócame otra vez… por favor…- pidió una anhelante Shinobu.

- Está bien…- respondió la rubia, sofocada.- Esta vez, también tocaré tu corazón…- le suspiró al oído.

El verano no había hecho más que empezar. El Sol sonrió, tocando todo lo que existía bajo su inmensa mirada.


End file.
